10 coisas antes de
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Aquelas eram as 10 coisas para se pensar antes de...


**Grey's Anatomy é uma criação de Shonda Rimes, por isso não sobre ele. Senão nem o Burke, nem o George, nem a Addison teriam saido dele! :(**

**

* * *

10 coisas antes de...**

Aquele era um lugar muito bonito e calmo. Talvez o melhor lugar que George já tenha ido. Mas no fundo ele não sabia porque estava lá, sua vista está embasada e trêmula, mas ele se sentia bem. Como se pertencesse à aquele lugar. Um lugar ideal. E pela primeira vez ele só ouvia o silêncio, podia se concentrar em seus pensamentos. E ele sentiu como se ele pudesse abrir seu coração pela primeira vez, e com se ele pudesse falar tudo que ele precisava ouvir.

E havia 10 coisas que estavam presas naquele coração, que ele precisava deixar voar. Voar por conta própria, e pela primeira vez, aquela frase de Burke fazia sentido para George. Ser você mesmo. O que ele nunca tinha sido:

**10 _** Ele nunca foi honesto com sua família. Sempre fora o sensível, ao contrário de seus dois irmãos. Eles jogavam futebol e ele queria ir para o teatro ver uma peça. Mas no final, ele sempre sedia aos irmãos. E foi a primeira das coisas a qual nunca foi honesto. Ter coragem de enfrentar e talvez magoar alguém querido.

**9_** Ser médico era realmente o que ele queria? Ele se fez essa pergunta desde que pisara naquele hospital pela primeira vez. Será que aquela era a vida que ele queria? Queria toda aquela culpa, aquela pressão, aquela responsabilidade? Outra coisa que ele nunca foi honesto. Se sentir uma flecha sem rumo, não sabendo aonde seguiria, e qual seriam as conseqüências. Ele sempre teve medo de tomar a decisão errada.

**8_** 007-Licença para matar. Sempre foi uma das dúvidas da vida dele. Afinal, Christina disse aquilo para implicar com ele, mas ela não estava certa? Todo médico, naquela hora com um bisturi na mão, não tinham essa escolha, a vida ou morte? Salvar ou Matar? E George não sabia, se a melhor opção fosse Salvar ou Matar. Ele nunca foi capaz de auto-responder a essa pergunta por isso nunca conseguia. Tinha medo da responsabilidade.

**7_** Foi certo se apaixonar à primeira vista. Por Meredith, seu amor foi mais uma obsessão passageira, mas um obsessão muito forte. Ele sempre foi o amigo de Meredith, o melhor amigo. Aquele não é mais do que isso. Só o amigo, o amigo tímido que tem medo de dizer o que pensa. Aquele que é tão tímido que é o perfeito ouvinte. Mas o que nunca desabafa. Mas ele não teria coragem para desabafar. Afinal, ele sempre foi tímido demais.

**6_** McDreamy e McSteamy. Por que ele nunca conseguirá ser como eles? Ser o cara desejado, o cara que todas as meninas morreriam para passar a noite. Por que ele nunca tentou ser mais esse tipo de homem. Homens como Derek, Mark, Alex e Owen. Eles que sempre conseguiam as mulheres. Mas e ele? Ele sempre fora o amigo, os que a única coisa que as mulheres querem com ele é a opinião, como se ele não fosse mais que um melhor amigo gay, mas ele era mais do que isso. Mas ele nunca foi esse tipo de homem, mesmo que quisesse. E ele se acostumou a ter o que não queria.

**5_** Se casar bêbado foi o certo? Será que se casar em Lãs Vegas por alguém por quem nunca nutriu de sentimento nenhum? Será que ele já gostou de Callie? Será que ela superou ele completamente? Eles lutaram muito para manter o casamento, ele quase foi para o Mercy West. Mas será que talvez, se ele tivesse lutado um pouco mais por esse casamento eles ainda estariam juntos? Mas agora já não importava mais. No final, ele sempre foi indeciso demais.

**4_** Qual eram suas prioridades? Quais sempre foram? Ele já teve alguma? Ou ele sempre fora deixando tudo fluir e esperando que as coisas se encaixassem para ele? Se ele tivesse estabelecida essas prioridades, ele teria chegado onde queria? Teria sido mais feliz? Mas ele realmente sabia o que essa felicidade significava, ou só falava isso num sentido imposto pelos outros. Em que ele nunca impôs o que ele realmente queria. Ele nunca foi independente.

**3_** O pai dele sempre duvidava dele, sempre achou que ele tivesse um problema, por ser diferente. Seu pai sempre vez pressão para ele se parecer mais com os irmãos. Ele já chegou a se perguntar se o pai já realmente gostou dele. Afinal, seu pai achava ele "frouxinho". Ele sempre duvidara que o filho seria alguém na vida, achava que ele era sensível demais para isso Mas não era só o pai, ele também sempre, duvidava dele mesmo

**2_** Izzie. Essa sempre foi uma grande dúvida em sua vida. Sua melhor amiga ou o amor de sua vida? Ele sempre irá se lembrar. Do calor que sentia quando ela o abraçava, do tremor que sentia quando ela se aproximava, da alegria que sentia quando ela sorria só pra ele, ou da tristeza que sentia quando ela o chamava de amigo. Mas no final, ela preferia Alex, o anti-ele, seu oposto. Será que se ele tivesse falado isso logo, teria dado certo? E ele nunca foi verdadeiro com seus sentimentos.

**1_** E, no final da contas, no que foi que a vida de George O'Malley se baseou? Em mentiras, dúvidas, medos? Será que por mesmo por um minuto ele se conheceu? Foi honesto com ele mesmo? Nunca confiar em ninguém, mas acreditar em todos. Ser sempre ninguém além de George. Nunca ser o suficiente. E esse foi seu maior erro. Nunca ser honesto com ele mesmo.

E aquelas eram as 10 coisas que ele tinha de pensar antes de ...

-Hora do óbito, 23:12. – Falou Doutor Sloan, com desgosto na voz. Retirando rapidamente a máscara e dando um forte murro na parede mais próxima, de amargura.

As lágrimas de Callie e Lexi eram ouvidas por todo hospital. Meredith chorava silenciosas no ombro de Derek. Bailey e Cheif, se lamentavam aos pés da maca onde o corpo sem vida se encontrava. Christina tenteava ocultar as lágrimas, mas não conseguia esconder sua tristeza. Ela se virou para Alex que estava com uma cara preocupada e horrorizada.

-Ela está bem, Alex. Ela vai viver. – Falou Christina, e Alex olha para ela –Ela não vai morrer essa noite. E eu gostaria poder dizer a mesma coisa dele.

Todos estavam com cabeças baixas e com lágrimas nos olhos. Então Bailey olhou para todos, levantou a cabeça e falou:

-Sabem, eu conheci George O'Malley. – Falou ela conseguindo a atenção de todos – Como eu sei que vocês todos aqui também o conheceram. Mas eu sabia desde o primeiro passo que ele deu nesse hospital que ele não seria só mais um. E ele não foi. Mas todas as coisas que George nunca foi, nunca fora Fraco e nunca deixaria um amigo sofrer, pois esse era George O'Malley. Ele sempre se preocupou com todos até mais do que ele mesmo. Ele me de coragem para seguir em frente, para ter meu filho. Ele não iria gostar de ver nem um de nós nesse estado. Pois George nunca quis lágrimas, gostava mas de sorrisos. George, acreditava em todos aqui, nunca nos negou ajuda. George foi um ótimo garoto, um excelente médico e, principalmente, ele foi um grande amigo, para todos aqui. Por isso eu falo isso com orgulho. Sabem, eu conheci George O'Malley.

E todos abaixaram a cabeça concordando com Bailey. Todos lembravam de um amigo fiel e sorridente.

Meredith pensava em como alguém tão próximo morria daquele jeito, como a morte não escolhe a quem atinge, como algumas vezes a pessoa mais próxima e querida, simplesmente escapava deles.

Callie e Lexi continuavam chorando, pois apesar de tudo, nenhuma delas nunca tinha superado seus próprios sentimentos por ele.

Christina queria ter pegado menos no pé dele, e pela primeira vez percebia que ela e George nunca foram tão diferentes assim. Ela só pensava assim para se fazer superior.

Chief se lembrava de um interno indeciso e carinhoso, um que ele nunca duvidará, um em que ele nunca duvidou. Um interno não como outro qualquer, mas um especial. Um que ele não conseguiu salvar.

E Alex só conseguia lamentar, e pensar em que ele diria para Izzie quando ela acordasse.. Ela sempre se importava e gostava muito de George. Na verdade, apear de nunca admitir, mas O'Malley era o único de quem tinha ciúme, pois nunca teve certeza de que Izzie não sentia mais do que amizade por ele. O que será que ele falaria para ela, quando acordasse?

Mas que não fosse por isso. Em um sono profundo, Izzie parecia em paz, mas um lágrima, solitária e triste, escorria de seu olho. Pois mesmo em seu sono, apesar de não saber como, ela sabia, ela sentia. Ela sentia triste e o frio dentro dela, ela sentia que algo tinha sido arrancado dela. Mas ela também via algo que parecia um anjo voando feliz e livre de sua consi_ê_ncia pela primeira vez. E assim, dentro dela, ela sabia. George O'Malley estava morto.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Essa fic e dedicada a **vanessamatos** . ****Ela é meio pequena, mas é fic que eu escrevi mais rápido na minha vida. Acho que a fic dela me inspirou a escrever tão rápido!  
**

**É ****Como se fosse a visão de George de sua morte.**

**Apesar de que dentro de mim, algo nunca vai aceitar que o George morreu. Ele sempre foi o meu preferido.  
**

**Eu queria ter escrito uma fic de "Grey's" a muito tempo, a Fic era sobre o Denny e a Izzie, com aquela frase do "Um amor para recordar". "Nosso amor é como vento, não pode vê-lo, mas pode senti-lo.**

**Grey's Anatomy sempre foi perfeita, mas tem dado uma caída ultimamente. Mas eu continuo adorando.  
**

**R.I**.**P. George.**

**Sempre em nosso corações.  
**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***

**Ps: Deixem Reviews**


End file.
